The Moments
by Black Knightress
Summary: This is where both Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba have to deal with each other on a lot of different occasions which lead to comedy. But Kaiba slowly falls for Tea. Will she return his feelings or be lost in confusion? KaibaXTea
1. Chapter 1

It's another story! This one took awhile too.

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!! They belong to their creator and not me.

So Enjoy this story!

~~~~000000~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~

The young brunette haired girl was sleeping peacefully, not aware of anything…until a very annoying alarm clock went off.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'

"Urgh…" groaned the girl.

Tea Gardner searched for the noisy device that was disturbing her sleep. When she found it, Tea yanked it underneath the bed covers. About five seconds later she emerged quickly from covers and grasping the clock.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

She threw the clock on her bed and stumbled out of bed. She flew across the room to her closet. She opened it and brought out her school uniform. A pink long-sleeved jacket with a short blue skirt attached. She dressed quickly, straightening her bowtie as well. She sat down on the bed and wrestled her socks on. She grabbed her brown dress shoes and slipped them on. Then she quickly grabbed backpack and headed out of her room. She flew down the stairs, getting a yelling at by her mother.

"Tea! Please be careful doing that!" Mrs. Gardner yelled at her hurrying daughter.

"Sorry Mom!" She said. "Bye Mom!"

She ran out of the house thinking that she would be extremely late. She kept running until she reached the school building. And without thinking, she jogged across the street. Tea heard the slowing of a car and when she looked, the car more than 5 ft by her.

"AH!" She screamed as the car lightly bumped her. She threw her hands unto the car hood in frustration.

"Watch where you're going!!" Tea yelled at the driver, who was in complete shock.

"Why are you yelling this loud in the morning, Gardner?"

She turned towards the sound of the voice that came from the car. A man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped out. She scowled in response.

"Tell your driver to watch where he's going then Kaiba!" She yelled.

Seto Kaiba was the big boss of Kaiba Corp. Industries. His icy blue eyes stared at her in disbelief. He was pretty tall and he was more intimating that way to everyone but Tea and her friends.

"Don't yell at my driver…I told him to bump you a little bit." Kaiba said, smirking.

"Oh…why you…" Tea said angrily, getting away from the car and getting across the street.

"Oh what? What are you going to do about it, Gardner? Give me a lecture?" Kaiba said, making his way to the school building.

"That's not funny…" She said, running past him and into the school building. _'Kaiba makes me so mad some times!' _Tea thought walking into the classroom, which was almost empty. She realized that she was early, it was no wonder she saw Kaiba just coming here. She set her bag by her desk and sat down. She folded her arms across the desk and put her chin on them.

"What now, Gardner? You pouting?" Kaiba said, as he walked past her. She scowled again, this time really making her angry.

"Leave…Me…Alone." Tea growled out.

"Oh…touchy." Kaiba mocked from behind her. He only sat a couple of seats behind her.

"Shut up…" Tea said, staying forward. She earned a mocking laugh from Kaiba, which just infuriated her even more. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Because that mutt you call a friend isn't here yet." Kaiba said. Tea got up from her seat and marched over to Kaiba's desk. She put her hands on the surface on his desk.

"Okay I'm going to say this once and only once…. stop insulting my friends." Tea said, glaring at him. Kaiba just looked at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Or what?" Kaiba said, keeping the same bored expression. "Going to give me a lecture?"

"I just might." Tea said.

"Oh…this outta be good." Kaiba said, mockingly. Without even thinking, Tea grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look…my friends are not losers because I know that you are thinking that they are. They are really good people and you have no right to insult them!" Tea said, glaring at the bored Kaiba. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"You done?" Kaiba said.

"………." Tea was speechless. Kaiba sighed and removed her hands from his collar. Then he pulled her closer so that their noses were almost touching.

"If I hadn't lost to Yugi….. Then I really wouldn't be bothering your friends or you for that matter." Kaiba said, sternly. "Meaning I wouldn't be insulting them at the moment….. Now tell me if I'm wrong."

Tea didn't know what to say, Kaiba proved his point to her loud and clear. Kaiba still held her wrists so that she couldn't get away.

"But……but….." was all Tea could get out.

"Don't even try to argue with me, Gardner….. You know I'm right." Kaiba said, releasing her hands.

"But that still doesn't mean that you can pick on them when you want." Tea said, standing upright with her hands on her hips. She had bit of a sour look mixed with a confused one.

"Like you can tell me what to do." Kaiba said, harshly.

"Well, maybe I can!" Tea snapped.

This earned a laugh from Kaiba, which surprised Tea. She didn't think that he would be laughing at her.

"You know something Gardner…You are the only girl that I know that actually has the guts to stand up to me, without running away and crying. It's funny actually….that Yugi's female cheerleader is actually trying to tell me what to do." Kaiba said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh…now that's rude to say!" Tea snapped, now getting angry again.

"Whatever…now go to your seat…the bell is about to ring." Kaiba said, pulling out a book that he's read over 20 times.

"Nngghh…" was all she mutter out before she headed to her seat. _'That jerk!!' _She screamed in her mind. She sat down and tried to forget about what Kaiba had said to her. Just about half of the room was filled with in coming students, including her friends.

"Look…I'm telling you Joey that it won't help you." Said the familiar voice of Tristan Taylor.

"And I'm tellin' ya that you know nuttin!" snapped the voice of Joey Wheeler.

Tea turned her head towards the incoming voices. She smiled at her friends as they arrived at her desk.

"Hiya Tea!" Joey said, his usually cheerful self.

"Hey you guys." Tea said.

"You seem to be here early….. like that's really any surprise to us." Tristan said, putting a hand behind his head.

"Ha ha ha…so what were you guys arguing about earlier?" Tea asked.

"Eh heh heh…" Yugi Muto said in a nervous tone. "W-well…you see……Joey thinks that if keeps this lucky rabbits foot then he will….become really really lucky…and Tristan says that it won't help but deep down he really wants it."

Tea burst into giggles as Yugi sweatdropped.

"Oh…. that's not fair Yugi…you know I like that color and it looks really cool too…" Tristan said, eyeing the dark blue key chain that was in Joey's hand.

"Too bad…. you ain't getting it." Joey said, putting the key chain out of Tristan's view.

"You guys…that is like you to fight over a key chain…" Tea said, with a smile.

"Yeah…that's the sad thing too." Joey said, adding in a couple of laughs.

"I think that we better get to our seats before we get ourselves late." Yugi suggested.

"Agreed, Yuge. We'll see you later Tea." Joey said, as the three boys headed for their seats.

Tea giggled a bit before the bell rang. Students in their seats and prepared for anything…..well anything but a pop quiz. Tea wasn't bothered by it since she was a top scorer in the class besides Kaiba that is. Pretty much about the entire room let out a groan, except Tea and Kaiba. When the teacher passed out the quizzes, Tea took a quick look at before starting it. _'I know this! We studied it yesterday, I'll bet anything that Joey and Tristan aren't going to do so well' _She thought, smiling slightly. She then started and finished pretty quickly like Kaiba always does. They were given about 20 minutes to finish the English pop quiz. Tea finished it in about 5 minutes. She sat and waited for the rest of the class to finish up. But one thing was bothering her and that was what Kaiba had said to her earlier. _'Is it true? If Yugi didn't beat Kaiba then…he really wouldn't be bothering us?………Tea! Snap out of it! Don't let him get to you that easily! Be strong!' _

"Time's up class, now set your pencils down." Said the teacher.

Then the teacher collected all the quizzes and then started the class. It was the everyday lecture for what to do for the class. When class ended and Tea was gathering her books and notes together, Kaiba walked by her bumping into her on purpose, or that's what Tea thought.

"Watch what you're doing Gardner. You better hurry up if you're going to your class…don't want be late now do you?" Kaiba smirked at her.

Tea ignored him and grabbed all of her stuff and made sure that she was as far away from Kaiba as she could get. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi caught up with her after a couple of seconds. And Joey was fuming.

"What is with him?! Doesn't he know that he should mind his own business!?" Joey snarled out. "If moneybags gives you any more problems, you let me know Tea."

"Joey! I can handle myself just fine…especially against Kaiba. So don't worry about me." Tea said, as she neared her next class. "I'll see you guys after school, okay? Later!"

She entered the Science class with relief that Kaiba wasn't in this class with her. She didn't need to be bugged during this class too. When she sat down in her seat, she remembered that she had Kaiba in her third hour class as well. Tea then dreaded having to go to that class but she really had no choice in the matter. The second hour went by fast and then time came unto the dreaded third hour. Tea trended towards her third hour and, like always, there was Kaiba. And her seat was right next to him.

"Looks like the cheerleader made it." Kaiba stated sarcastically

"Shut up and leave me alone." Tea said, as she sat in her seat.

"You either woke up on the wrong side of the bed or you're just mad that I'm always right about your geeky friends." Kaiba said, calmly.

"I already told you to leave them alone! They haven't done anything to you!" Tea snapped at him.

"Oooh…someone's leaving out a very important detail…or have you forgotten?" Kaiba said, giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"No I haven't forgotten……. That was in the past so just let it go…." Tea started out.

Tea heard him get up out of his seat, and when she turned to look at him, Kaiba was already towering over her. Hands planted both on the surface of her desk and on the back of her chair. Tea was in shock and surprise as Kaiba's face was only couple of inches away from hers.

"That is not for you to decide Gardner!" He snapped at her. "So you have no right to tell me what to do! Are we clear on that?"

Tea had nothing to say as she watched Kaiba slowly sit back down and face forward. She did the same. She never expected Kaiba to get in her face about the issue. The hour went by pretty slowly with Tea stuck between her thoughts and the class hour. After that hour the rest of the school day went by slowly. It was Friday and it was also the start of their long break. When the students were released from the school, they went out screaming for joy. They were free for a couple of weeks. Tea met up with her three friends as they exited the school together.

"Man! It feels good to be free!" Tristan said, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Yer tellin me!" Joey said, doing the same thing as Tristan.

"Yeah!" Tea and Yugi agreed.

Just as they started walk off, Tea noticed Kaiba getting into his limousine. _'I think it's about time you and me talked Kaiba! You aren't getting away from me this time!' _She took off running towards the black car that just started its engine. She reached the window and lucky for her that it was rolled down. Without thinking she slid halfway through the window with her waist and legs sticking out. It looked like an awkward sight.

"What the!? Gardner what do you think you're doing!?" Kaiba snapped out in surprise.

"I want to ask you why you're so tense about the past!" Tea shouted at him.

"I already told you that it's none of your concern! Now get out of my window or I'm dragging you into this car!" Kaiba snapped at her.

"I want to know!" Tea yelled at him

"That's it! You're getting in this car!" Kaiba snarled. He grabbed her and dragged her in. Grabbing her by her skirt waistband and the back of her shirt.

"EEAHH!!" Tea screamed out, as she was dragged fully into the car.

He pulled her to the bottom and wrestled his way to be on top of her. He struggled to get her hands pinned. When he finally pinned her, Kaiba held her in place.

"Ross! Get the car moving!" Kaiba ordered his driver.

"Yes sir." Answered Ross as he drove out of the school courtyard. Tea heard some familiar voices yelling out.

"Kaiba! GET BACK HERE WITH TEA!!" Joey yelled out.

"Drive a little faster Ross! I want to make sure we lose Monkey-Boy." Kaiba said, looking towards the drivers seat.

"WHAT!" Tea screamed out. She squirmed to get into a position where she could just kick Kaiba off her. But she failed miserably.

"KAIBA GET OFF ME!" Tea yelled, still trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I will as soon as we lose that mutt!" Kaiba snapped at her.

"I don't care! I'm ordering you to get off me! NOW!!" Tea snapped back.

"Who do you think you are to order ME around!" Kaiba said, glaring at her.

"I really don't care if you are the big CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'm telling you to get off me!" Tea said, glaring back at him.

Kaiba then just smirked; this threw Tea off her guard.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Tea asked.

"You think that you're all high and mighty just standing up to me…. But you're nothing but big talk." Kaiba said, still smirking. Tea fumed at the statement.

"Oh……you're so lucky that you're holding me down…or I would be kicking your sorry behind!" Tea said, her angering rising.

"That I'd love to see." Kaiba said, sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you, Kaiba!" Tea spat. She managed to get her feet into Kaiba's stomach. Kaiba's face darkened.

"You wouldn't…" Kaiba started.

"You wanna bet!" Tea snapped pushing Kaiba up and off her. Kaiba hit the other side of the car laying upside down on the car door. Kaiba glared at her with his icy blue eyes.

"I told you so!" Tea said, proudly sitting up now.

"You should not have done that Gardner…" Kaiba said, getting right side up now.

"Why shouldn't I have done it?" Tea asked, preparing for the worst to come.

"Because you just earned yourself a fight with me…" Kaiba said, preparing to tackle her.

"Oh you're going to start a wrestling match with girl? Don't take me as some wimpy chick…I'm pretty strong after having to wrestle with my cousins so much." Tea said.

"Really now? Well bring it on Gardner." Kaiba said, throwing himself at her.

They wrestled for a while with Tea in the lead. _'He's not a bad fighter…but he's a lousy gentlemen." _Tea thought, sitting on his back with his arm pulled back.

"OW! Geez Tea! Do you work out or something!? I didn't think that you would actually be this good!" Kaiba said, wincing from the pain in his right arm.

"Well that's a first." Tea said, keeping Kaiba's arm in place.

"What IS!?" Kaiba said, between the striking pains in his arm.

"You calling me by my name." Tea said, smiling. Even though he couldn't see her, Tea was pretty happy about Kaiba finally having called her by her name…. her first name.

"Don't make such a big deal about it Gardner." Kaiba said.

"Umm…Mr. Kaiba..Sir?" said Ross.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked in a rough tone.

"We have lost the group that was chasing us earlier…" Ross said, a bit shakily

"Good." Was all Kaiba said.

"Hey Kaiba…." Tea started.

"WHAT!?" Kaiba barked at her.

"You can let me out here…I'll just walk home." She said, calmly.

"And you say this why…." Kaiba said slowly.

"Because my house is just around the corner." Tea said, calmly getting off of Kaiba's now sore back.

"Whatever…Ross, take Gardner to her house." Kaiba ordered his driver.

"No! Ross stop here!" Tea said, panicky.

Ross took Tea's order and slammed on the barks. When the car stopped, Tea opened the door and scrambled out of the car. She ran as fast as she could when she got around the corner. She didn't stop until she reached her house. When she finally took the chance to look behind her, she was relieved. She half-expected Kaiba's limo to be chasing after her. Then again, she knew Kaiba was probably really relieved to get rid of her. She unlocked the door and entered her house. It was quiet. Tea shut and locked the door, and then she went wandering towards the kitchen to find a note left by her mother. It said,

**Tea,**

**I left you in charge of the house while I'm gone. I'll make sure that I call you from Italy as much as possible. I'll be gone for a while so take care of Mittens.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Tea sighed. _'Another trip……and for a while…more like eight months…' _Tea knew that her mother really never had that much of an interest in her pet cat, Mittens but she knew that her mother liked her. Mittens was a longhaired Maine Coon, who was pretty fat at the moment. Tea, on the other hand, adored the cat. So she made sure that Mittens had enough food and water before she started her homework. When it was nightfall, Tea showered and prepared for bed. With Mittens on the end of her bed, she slept comfortably.

~~~~0000~~~~~~00000~~

End of Chapter 1

Hope you guys liked it.

Please leave Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is NOT an update I had to do a correction in this chapter. Sorry!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~000~~~~~

It was warm and comfortable under the blankets and Tea didn't want to get up. But a soft brushing on her face woke her up, her cat Mittens was brushing and batting at her face gently. Tea laughed and woke up picking the cat carefully up and setting her on her lap, to which the feline purred loudly.

"You're such a pretty girl Mittens.." She cooed to the cat, to which the cat curled up close to her and purred even more loudly. Tea giggled and began petting her. Tea would not have asked for a more suitable companion for when she was at home by herself. Lately she has been by herself, due to her mother's constant leaving the house to go on 'business trips', for all Tea knew was that she was actually probably trying to get hooked up with another guy so she'd have a boyfriend. Tea didn't want a stepfather, she missed her own father very much. She was a bit more closer to him than her mother. She remembered when her father's best friend also helped her out when he could, he was very close with Tea's father. She was eight years old when she was told that he was killed in a car accident. That broke her apart, she loved him, he was very close into being like her father. The other driver was drunk and was going way to fast, when the driver collided with his car, it was not a pretty sight. It killed him instantly and the drunk driver was sent immediately to the hospital. The driver was completely injured and had to have immediate surgery. Tea felt tears brim her eyes thinking about him whom she had referred to as a father, that she quickly wiped them away. Her attention turned back to the cat whom had settled cozily into her lap. She had to laugh, the cat was adorable. She carefully picked the cat into her arms and got out of bed.

"Gee Mittens... You're getting fatter." She laughed as she set the cat down to get dressed. She changed into some under garments now trying to decide what to wear. Finally she picked out a blue skirt with a white lace around it and white tank top. She grabbed a pair of white socks and put them on after she dressed. Getting some slippers she called for the cat to follow her. As always, Mittens jumped off the bed and followed Tea down the stairs. Tea reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the kitchen, put on an apron, and prepared to make herself some breakfast. She first gave her cat some tasty breakfast of her own, her favorite cat food. Tea giggled as she held the plate with the food and her cat was brushing against her legs purring very loudly and mewing at her. She set the plate on the floor and had to step over her cat as she began to eat her tasty food. Tea got out a few pieces of bread, putting them in the toaster and then working on a batter for pancakes. She was very lucky that she knew how to cook well. Mixing everything together, she looked out the window wondering what her friends were doing. She knew that they were all going somewhere for the break and she was stuck at home. Really she couldn't leave her cat by herself. Then she sighed and continued mixing up the batch. She sprayed some unstick substance to her frying pan and then she set it over the small flame. She had already set the mixture down and began preparing the frying pan. It took only about two minutes and then she added her pancake mixture. She made enough to make at least three pancakes seeing as that was all the many she would eat. Cooking the first one usually always took the longest, so she prepared her plate by the side. Once the it was golden brown on one side she flipped it over with the spatula and let it cook the other side. Then her toast popped out and she quickly took them out and buttered them both. She set them on her plate and then removed the fully cooked pancake to her plate, and poured the batter for the second one. Time passed and finally she had all three of her pancakes. She turned off the stove and put her frying pan close to the sink so she could clean it later. Taking her breakfast she sat down and started eating putting a little butter and syrup on her pancakes. She finished rather quickly and cleaned her plate in the sink. Then she began scrubbing the frying pan with some soup and got it nice and shiny again. Her cat had already disappeared into the living room. Once Tea finished cleaning up, she put up her apron and joined her cat, whom was laying down on the couch for a cat nap. Tea sat down next to her and then stretched out.

"Man.. It's so nice just to relax now. Maybe I'll take a small cat nap myself Mittens." She said, looking to the cat. Mittens was sleeping soundly, to which Tea giggled at. Then Tea gasped and jumped off the couch, to which the cat didn't wake.

"Oh man! I can't believe this!" She said grabbing her head in a panicked dismay. "I forgot to go shopping for groceries!"

With that she quickly hurried and got her purse with some money and she made sure she grabbed her key. She set them on the table, getting on a jacket that somehow matched her skirt, but it had some very beautiful white lacing designs on it. She opened the window only a little bit and locked it in place. She grabbed her purse and hurried towards the door.

"I'll be back soon Mittens!" She said to the still sleeping cat. She kicked off her slippers and put on a pair of very cute flats. She opened the door and then checked to make sure it was locked before running off again. Once it was locked, she took off running down the street. Brushing her hair on the way, seeing as she had always keep a brush on her at all times. And a toothbrush with a small tube of toothpaste, she was very hygienic. But she had made sure she stopped at a small public restroom to which only held one person. She quickly brushed her teeth seeing as she forgot to at her house. Once her teeth were brushed, she hurried out of the restroom and down the street again. She had to reach the bus stop before the bus got there and then left for the main Domino city. She reached it just in time to see the bus reach the bus stop. She climbed aboard and sat close to the front, where she could hurry and get off to go shopping for groceries. She hated leaving her cat by herself. The bus stopped a few times to pick up people, Tea had a woman in her mid-sixties sit next to her. Tea really didn't mind she was used to this after having to do it since she was about eight years old. Looking out the window she saw a few of her friends from school walking down the streets chatting with each other. She really didn't have time to spend with them seeing as they too were heading somewhere over the break. A few more minutes passed and then Tea's stop came. When the bus stopped she carefully climbed over the woman, to whom she apologized to.

"Oh.. It's no big deal dear." The elderly woman said, smiling a kind smile.

"Okay, I apologize still. And Thank you." With that Tea climbed off the bus and then watched a few others get off and then the bus drove off. She jogged down the streets of the city looking for the store. It seemed to be crowded as usual. But as Tea was running she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She accidentally ran into someone, to which she squeaked and fell unto her rear.

"Hey watch it!" Snapped the voice.

"I'm really really sorry! Mr..." She looked up and probably regretted it. "K...K-Kaiba!"

"Gardner!" The CEO glared at her. "Just what do you think you're doing!"

"What do you think!" She snapped, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "I'm here shopping!"

"Oh really? Where's your little geek band?" He asked smugly. She glared at him.

"They're getting ready to go on a trip." She said, as calmly as she could. She looked at him and he was wearing his long dark purple trench coat with the metal cuffs on them and his shirt and pants were pure black. He wore his usual black boots with the belts looped around his lower legs. And he wore his card necklace, to which his younger brother told her, that it held a picture of him when Mokuba was younger. Even though he was taller than her, she was not the least bit intimated.

"Oh so the little cheerleader is stuck behind while they get their male bonding time in." He stated.

"Oh please, do me the favor and be quiet.." She said, brushing past him. _'That no good, cruel, insensitive jerk!' _

Tea kept jogging towards the store and entered. She knew she didn't need all that much but she grabbed a basket and went looking around. Looking through all of the meat, chicken and any other cold items first. She found some chicken and some beef, to which wasn't bad. She grabbed a few fruits and vegatables so she could use them to cook herself a good meal for dinner. Getting some deli and some bread was good. Several different times she had to empty her basket because she had to change her mind. For the fifth time, her basket was empty and then there was something that spooked her and a few other people. There was a loud scream and everyone in the store began to panic. Tea got scared rather quickly and knew she had to get out. But then the sounds of gunshots going off really spooked her. She dropped the basket like many other people did as well. She ran around trying to get through a frighten crowd but it seemed hopeless. Sudden several booming voices were heard, ordering everyone to the ground.

"Get on the ground now!" "Get down!" "Get down to the ground or we'll shoot!"

She like everyone else around her, got to the ground. She covered her head with her hands, she was afraid. Laying flat on her stomach, she didn't have a clue what was going on. But she kept peeking around, and saw a few men with ripped vests and jeans with bandannas holding handguns.

_'Oh great... I get into myself into the worse of situations. It's a robbery.. Just grand!'_ Tea thought. Something looked oddly familiar about these men but she wasn't going to dwell on it seeing as she was more scared for her life. She kept her head down and waited until they would leave. Then there was a voice that she found familiar to her, barking out orders.

"You heard me! Look around! Find the money!" He barked. He sounded close. And she looked semi up and nearly gasped, who would have thought that Bandit Keith would behind this? He looked bad, not to mention Tea didn't like the guy because of what he did in Battle Kingdom. He was a cheater. She quickly put her head back down as soon as he glanced in her direction where a few other frightened people lay on the floor helpless and scared. She heard him whistle and the sound of his heavy boots coming in her direction.

_'Oh no... Please.. Please..! Tell me he didn't notice me! Please please please pleAse!'_ She thought quickly, keeping her head down.

"Well well well~ What do we have here?" He said, his voice very close to where she was.

_'Oh man! I knew it!'_ She thought in disbelief.

"You look familiar sweetheart. Come on let's see that pretty little face of yours." He stated, grabbing her shoulder and turning her over to face him. She felt panicked wide eyes with fear in them, staring right at the main boss man with a gun in his hands. His face darkened when he finally recognized her.

"You're Wheeler's little friend! How inconvenient.. Well.. I guess makes it good doesn't it? We'll use you as bait to get Wheeler back for what he did to me in Duelist Kingdom." He stated smugly.

"Y..You cheated though! Pegasus got rid of you because you were a cheating scoundrel!" She snapped out of fear. He sneered and roughly pulled her up to her feet, to which she squeaked out trying to get away. She immediately stopped struggling when he pulled out his pocket knife and held it close to her face.

"You better stop struggling or I might 'accidently' hurt you.." He said into her ear, making her shudder.

"L-Let her go! She's only a child!" Said a frightened man's voice.

"Aw shuddup!" Keith snapped. The man flinched. Then Bandit Keith dragged Tea with him towards the cash register, he had put the knife away and pressed the gun to Tea's back. She was very uncomfortable, his grip on her arm was really hurting and the gun was pressed into her back roughly. Tea knew she was going to have a bruise on her arm from his very rough grip. Now he pointed the gun at the cash register lady whom was shaking very badly.

"Open the register! Or I'll blow her head off!" Keith threatened pressing the gun to Tea's head. She felt like crying, she had never felt so terrified in all of her life. The lady hastily got to work, and Tea knew she was doing it to keep her alive. Then the doors to the store opened and everyone turned and looked. Tea gasped a little shocked. Seto Kaiba stood there and outside the doors behind him were a lot of police cars.

"Seto Kaiba?" Keith stated rather dumbly.

"Really? You're such a lowlife using a hostage to get what you want. Besides I believe it's time you returned to prison with your little buddies." Kaiba stated rather calmly.

"You take one step in and I'll kill everyone here." Keith hissed through his teeth, putting the gun to Tea's head. She looked down and closed her eyes, hopefully Kaiba didn't recognize her.

"Always playing dirty are we? Why not settle this then in a different matter?" Kaiba stated. He was negotitating to get the people free? Tea seemed a bit shocked. Keith didn't seem to move as if he was debating on it.

"Okay.. What do you have in mind, Mr. Moneybags?" Keith asked with a bit of a growl to his question.

"Why not.. a duel?" Kaiba said. Tea felt extremely relieved, luckily no one could beat Kaiba except Yugi. With that Keith suddenly dragged Tea with him in a different direction and then shouted to his little gang members.

"You get what we came here for! I'll deal with this little rich boy!" Keith snapped out. A few of his gang members laughed while others were smirking. Kaiba lead the way to where they could duel. Unlucky for Tea because she had to go with them, but she didn't complain. She really couldn't with a criminal like Keith holding a knife in his other hand. They trudged through the store to the back where there was several pairs of stairs, Tea still didn't say anything but she complained inside her head. They kept walking up the stairs and finally reached the top; the roof. Tea couldn't believe that a regular supermarket store could be so high up. Keith smirked and looked to Kaiba how just stood there.

"So.. When do we start?" Keith asked smugly.

"We'll begin once you release her." Kaiba stated rather calmly. Keith snorted and shoved Tea to the ground hard to his right. She landed with a "oof!", and glared at Keith as he put his knife in his belt. Tea was rather surprised that Keith had a dueling kit, then again she figured he probably stole it. Kaiba was prepared and his was out and ready his deck in his hand.

"Let's Duel!" They both stated putting their decks in. Tea watched from the sidelines, she prayed Kaiba would win. She may not have liked Kaiba all that much to begin with but she didn't want to become a vitcim to Keith's gang. They began their duel and it seemed to go on and on, Kaiba was, of course, in the lead with Keith struggling to win. Tea could easily tell that he was getting frustrated, she didn't know when he was going to go desparate soon. And she had the horrible feeling she was going to be apart of it. Now both Keith's and Kaiba's strongest monsters were on the field, The Slot Machine and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Tea didn't know when it did, but the duel was won by Kaiba in a instant. Keith was either furious or just shocked.

"You lose Keith! Now release your hostages and leave out of this store..." Kaiba started. Before either Tea or Kaiba could react, Keith quickly grabbed Tea and held her in a very tight head hold. She wanted to struggle but she didn't know what was stopping her.

"You move one step and she will die.." Keith said threateningly. Kaiba was frozen in place. Tea didn't want to die and she didn't want to get taken away. So she did something not even she expected herself to do. She stomped her foot hard on Keith's and he released her quickly. She scrambled away from him and swiped the knife at her, she dodged it or so she thought. She ran her way to Kaiba and somehow into his arms. Keith was about to charge towards them but he stopped short as the helicopters rose above the building. He growled and ran towards the side.

"I'll remember this! I'll be back!" He shouted as he lept from the building's side. Tea didn't move she felt scared at the most part, her arms were wrapped around Kaiba. It was only because she was terrified. He must have known because he didn't shove her away.

"You alright?" She heard him ask. She nodded, she couldn't speak.

"Good... You need to be more careful Gardner." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Wait.. You.. knew it was me?"

"Of course I did you idiot.." He said rather calmly. She took a few steps away from him, how could this cruel jerk be kind to her at the moment? Suddenly she winched, grabbing her side.

"Gardner? Gardner!" Kaiba grabbed her shoulders. She took her hand away from her side, and there her hands had blood on them. She could have sworn she had dodged Keith's knife. The wound was getting worse and it bleed more. She felt her knees give out on her and Kaiba caught her with strong hands. She really hated the sight of blood, especially if it came from her own wounds. She shook, fear struck her greatly. And before she knew it, she passed out.

~~~0000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~

Okay here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

Whew...! Okay I have another chapter done! Enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me.

~~~0000~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~

It was nothing but blackness, everything was buzzing. Tea felt like she was floating in a black void, everything seemed numb. What had happened? Why was she like this? She thought she heard murmurs, she had to come out of this void. Slowly she regained consciousness. Everything was blurry when she tried to open her eye. She shut them again, only for the murmur of voices starting to get louder. From what she could tell, there was probably about five people in the room. But the question remained... Where was she? Again she opened her eyes everything starting to clear the moment she kept blinking them. Four people were way on the other side of the room and there was someone peering down at her. She recognized the small boys face and his wild raven black hair. He beamed, turning his head to the side to shout something at the four people.

"Hey! She's awake!"

The chatter stopped, Tea was suddenly surrounded by one doctor and two nurses. They looked at her and were also checking a few reports that they had in their hands.

"My dear. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Asked the doctor. He had grey hair and a thin moustache with a pair of thin rimmed glasses. His dark green eyes gave him a gentle and grandfatherly look to him. Tea blinked a few times and realized that she was numb feeling. She was wondering why her entire body felt like lead.

"...Um... numb?" She said a bit quietly.

"I see... you must still be out of it. That was some fainting spell you had, it took a real toll on you. Anyways rest, don't try moving around just yet, you may pass out again."

"Okay..." She answered, she knew better than to disobey the doctor's orders. He smiled and then left the room with his two nurses. Tea stared at the ceiling for a minute or two. Then looked to Mokuba Kaiba who was sitting to the side in a chair.

"Hey Mokuba... Can you answer a question of mine?" She asked the younger Kaiba.

"Sure thing!" He answered with a smile on his face.

"Where exactly am I?"

"Ha ha ha! You're at the hospital silly! Wow you must have really bad fainting spell."

"Whoa the hospital? Then... Then how did I get here!" She asked starting to feel a bit more lively.

"My brother brought you after you passed out... He carried you, I was there cause he called me to get a limo to get you here and -"

"WHAT!" Tea shot up into a sitting position wide eyed. And unfortunately Kaiba was sitting in the corner with his arms folded his eyes closed.

"You're too loud Gardner... Try shutting up for once." Kaiba replied in a cool tone.

Tea was dumbstruck, mortally surprised. The cold hearted jerk of Kaiba Corp had brought her to the hospital... more like carried her. That seemed way to unrealistic to her. Mokuba laughed at her surprised reaction.

"Ha ha ha ha! I had your same reaction after Seto was carrying you! Honestly I didn't think he'd carry you in here! It was actually kind of swe-"

"Mokuba don't you dare finish that sentence." Kaiba glared at his younger sibling who just smiled innocently. Tea still couldn't say anything, she was just surprised. While the two Kaiba brothers argued with each other she was in thought.

'Maybe... Maybe Kaiba's not that big of a jerk after all...?' She thought. She kept thinking until she wondered how long she was out for. Then her cat popped into her mind and she froze. Mittens, she had forgotten about her poor cat. She quickly threw off the covers and immediately fell to the floor with a loud "OW!"

"Tea! Are you okay!" Asked Mokuba as her sudden movements scared him.

"Geez Gardner give us some warning before you do that!" Kaiba asked. Clearly her quick movement scared him too. She groaned and sat there for a moment rubbing her head, when she fell her head hit the floor.

"Sorry... It's just I have to go!" She tried to stand only to almost fall back down. This time a strong pair of hands caught her, she looked up to see that they belonged to Kaiba.

"Noo... The doctor's orders were to rest." Kaiba said sternly.

"But... I have to go... I left my poor cat by herself!" Tea protested.

"Tea where do you live? I'll go and take of your kitty." Mokuba perked up. She looked to him then to Kaiba, knowingly Kaiba wasn't going to let her go. She told Mokuba where she lived and how to get into her house. With a quick nod, Mokuba ran out of the room and was now gone. Tea sighed, she really wanted to get out of the hospital. She knew nothing was wrong with her. The with a shift movement Kaiba had picked her up into a bridal style and set her back on the bed. She squeaked and when back on the bed she didn't want to lay down. Kaiba gave her a quick glare watching her to see what she did next. She glared back, there was no way she was going to stay in one spot. Just as she started to move again, a pair of firm hands placed themselves on her shoulders.

"Kaiba... Take your hands off me.." She growled.

"You're not going anywhere Gardner." Kaiba stood firm.

"Oh and you're going to stop me?" She snapped at him.

"Yes I will." He said sounding rather calm and blunt.

"We'll see about that won't we?" She tried hard to push herself up and out of the firm grip Kaiba had on her shoulders. But it was failing miserablely. His hands managed to push her fully down into a laying position before slowly lifting off her. She was going to wait until he had his hands were fully in sight before she tried to make a run for it. When she saw they were at his side, she with a quick movement made to get up. She was out of the bed and wobbling badly on her feet before Kaiba could grab her.

"Gardner... You're pushing your luck." He stated slowly.

"I highly doubt that Kaiba." She again snapped at him. Her balance was way off. She tried to make a run for the door but instead she got caught from behind with two strong arms around her frame. Once again she had failed to get away. A sigh of frustration came from the elder Kaiba and it was fairly close to where her ear was. She nearly shivered.

"Gardner... you need to stay in one spot because you have just had stitches put in..." She heard him say. She froze. She had stitches? From what? This time she let Kaiba carry her back over to the bed and set her down. She then lift her the bottom of her shirt up and of course there a few stitches on her side. Then she remembered why she fainted, because of the blood on her side from the knife swing that was from Bandit Keith. Speaking of him...

"Kaiba... What ever happened to Keith? I mean... He got away but did the cops..?"

"No not yet. They're still looking for him, they caught his gang though." Kaiba shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Tea looked down to the sheets and puffed out her cheeks in frustration. After all that he still escaped, and she felt both fear and worry that he might still come for her.

"Quit acting childish Gardner." Kaiba stated bluntly.

"You do realize Kaiba that he will come back probably to look for me, right?" She murmured. Then there was an awkward silence between them.

"That won't happen on my watch Gardner." His words took her completely off guard. That was something she didn't expect him to say. "From what I seen... He's actually a scumbag. Heh.. You think that duel was the first time I saw him as a slimebag? There was a few times before he was arrested that I did see him. Someone who holds a grudge against people is just pathetic."

Tea still couldn't help but feel surprised by Kaiba's words, to her it seemed almost very unlike him to protect anyone but his little brother.

"Well~ Then I guess that leaves only one option then." Said the all to familiar voice of Mokuba. Both teens looked to him with surprise.

"Tea and her cat are moving into our place for protection."

~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~000~~~

I know this chapter seemed short but I was running low on how to keep it going. But it did turn out well I think. *sweatdrop*

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I'm slowly working on getting these stories updated. *sweatdrop*

College keeps me busy. Anyways enjoy!

I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the plot line.

~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~~~

It got completely silent in the room, Tea sat on the bed her eye twitching only a little bit. She wasn't sure what Kaiba was feeling either. As cute as he was for a kid, the suggestion Mokuba pulled out on them was way to out of the blue.

"Whoa, hold on right there Mokuba! No. There's no way Gardner is staying with us! That is a NO. There's just no way that is going to happen!" Kaiba started out. Tea couldn't help but agree, to her that was way too odd. She couldn't picture living with the Kaiba's mansion with him, she could barely stand him.

"Oh come! Her cat can come too! I think it's still a good idea!" Mokuba grinned.

'He's not going to let this drop is he?' Tea thought, still staring in disbelief at the younger Kaiba. However she could also tell that neither brother was going to stand down. So she decided to let them settle it, though in a way she hoped she didn't have to stay at the mansion, she'd feel to awkward.

"Mokuba, no. Don't you think that would cause a few questions? Hmmm... Suspicions?" Kaiba said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"Nope. Not at all! I actually called everyone at the mansion to tell them the situation and they're all fine by it!" Mokuba just grinned.

"You're kidding me! Mokuba!"

"Oh come on please! I don't think it's going to hurt for her to stay with us! Besides her kitty is really cute Seto.~"

"The cat I wouldn't mind it's Gardner I'm taking about!" Kaiba said, exasperated. Tea looked at him in surprise and shock, he was now talking like she wasn't there.

"Yeah I know Seto. I still say she can stay!"

"She's not staying Mokuba..."

"I've already made arrangements! Sorry Seto but it's already been decided."

"Mokuba you little sneak! This argument is over nothing isn't it? This is what I get for paying for those debate classes and sending you to them..." Kaiba rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand in frustration. Tea couldn't help but smile at that, Kaiba usually always gave into his little brother's pleas.

"And if you still wish to say no I could get that those pictures out.~" Mokuba said tauntingly. Kaiba froze. Tea gave him a confused look, Kaiba rarely froze at anything except if it was a defeat from Yugi.

"Pictures..? Wait.. you don't mean..? Now how did you find that you little..!"

"Hee hee, I can use blackmail too Seto, you're not the only one." Mokuba grinned mischievously. She was now curious, what did Mokuba hold over Kaiba's head? She wondered if her curiousity would end up getting the better of her, but she couldn't help it. She had to find out.

"I swear you show anyone..!"

"Come on Seto, I think it's sort of cute~ I think you need to tell -"

"Don't say it Mokuba! And fine! She can stay.. the cat too.. But you keep your mouth shut you got it?"

"You can trust me Seto.~" The raven haired boy again just grinned and put his hands on his hips trimuphently. Whatever the blackmail was, it really tied Kaiba down. The elder Kaiba just sighed and sat down in a chair.

"So we need to get Tea's things packed! Her clothes, neccessities.." Mokuba started.

"Whoa whoa whoa! How LONG to do you intend to keep me at your mansion Mokuba?" Tea asked finally speaking for the first time after the argument.

"..For as long as it takes Tea." The boy shrugged.

"Oh you're kidding me! I think you guys would get sick of me after awhile don't you think?" Tea tried a weak protest.

"That's what I was trying to say..." Kaiba put in. She glared at him.

"Shut up Kaiba! I know I can be a tad bit annoying -"

"A tad?"

"Just shut up.." This time she earned an amused chuckle from him. "A-Anyways... you didn't have to do this Mokuba.. really..!"

"Nah Tea it's fine!" Mokuba reassured her. "Seto will take you back to your house to get your things packed! Oh.. is it okay that.. I already brought your cat and cat's food over to the mansion already?"

"That's fine.. Thanks Mokuba." Tea couldn't help but smile. Why couldn't Kaiba be more like his sweet kind brother? Kaiba just sighed out of frustration and continued to rub his forehead out of frustration as well. Mokuba just grinned and then left the room once more.

"Kaiba your brother is so sweet..." Tea said.

"No he can be quiet evil if you let him be... This is what I get for signing that kid up for debating classes..." Kaiba sighed. Tea couldn't help but giggle a bit earning a glare from the CEO. "It's not funny Gardner!"

"Alright, Alright.." Tea decided to put her feet on the ground and tried to stand to which she had a lot more success with. She wanted to stretch but remembered that she had stitchings in her side so she thought better of it. But she didn't like the hospital PJs they weren't her style and to her they weren't as comfortable as what she was used to wearing for PJs. Sure they were big but they were too big on her. She sighed and couldn't help but pick at the cotton shirt.

"What now Gardner?" Said the annoyed voice of Kaiba.

"I was just thinking... where are my clothes? I want to get dressed so we can head over to my place and get my clothes packed.." Tea started.

"Shouldn't you heal up first?" Kaiba asked. Tea could have sworn she heard a hint of concern in his voice but she thought she imagined it.

"Well I can rest later... I really would like to get my clothes and things packed.. if you don't mind that is." Tea said making the point clear enough for him. She heard the CEO sigh and get up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright.. hold on I'll leave so you can get changed. Then we'll head off to your place to get your things." Kaiba stated heading for the door.

"Um.. Where are my -"

"Look to the chair next to the bed Gardner." Was all he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Tea blinked a few times before shaking her head and bringing herself back into reality. She quickly changed out of the hospital clothing and into her familiar T-shirt, skirt and jacket with her socks and shoes.

"Much better..!" She said. She folded the hospital PJs and set them on the chair before heading towards the door, she quickly opened it and walked out. She was a bit surprised at how big the hospital seemed. There were doctors running back and forth, taking care of patient after patient. Tea shook her head and looked for the CEO of Kaiba corp. She didn't see him at first but then spotted him talking to the doctor that took care of her, he also looked to be signing a few papers. With a few more words exchanged, the doctor took the signed papers from Kaiba and walked away. Tea jogged up to Kaiba and looked at him then to the retreating doctor and back to him.

"What was that about?" Tea asked curiously.

"It was for your early release. Now come on. Let's go." With that, Kaiba turned on his heels and walked down the hallway. Tea had to jog to keep up with him. They kept walking until they reached the parking lot, to a nice looking dark blue car. Tea looked around before realizing that this was what they were taking.

"This is... your car Kaiba?" She asked.

"Yes.. What? Were you expecting the limo?" Kaiba asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Well... yeah.." Tea admitted honestly.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. Now come on.. Get in the passanger seat." Kaiba walked around and opened the door for her, to which surprised her but she climbed on in. After the elder Kaiba shut her door he made his way to the drivers side and of course climbed in. Even though Tea knew he was eighteen she didn't expect him to have a driver's license. She sat back and put on her seat belt as Kaiba started the car. Even from the hospital Tea knew it was going to be a long drive to her house.

~~~~`00000~~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~

I know this is a cliffy. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter came out okay. I had to work at it.

Reviews please!~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here's another update on this story! I'm slowly updating these you guys.. fanfiction is sort of being difficult for me so yeah...

Anyways I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. So Enjoy~

~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000~~~~

They were on the road to Tea's house, but they pretty much sat in silence which was a lot to Tea's dismay and small uncomfort. She looked out the window at the rather dull sky, was it suppose to rain today? She wasn't sure. But she continued looking out the window.

"...You sure you know where you're going Kaiba..?" She asked out of curiousity.

"Yes.. for the fifth time you've asked.. You told me remember?"

"...Oh... right.." Tea kept looking to the window sheepishly almost admitting that she forgot she had told him. She wanted to try and make small talk even though this was Kaiba. But everytime she thought of something to talk about, she brushed it aside thinking it would be too awkward. So maybe being quiet was alright. Until a few minutes she heard Kaiba almost curse.

"Oh great! Just great..." She heard him say afterwards. She was going to ask him what was going on but when she saw up ahead she slumped her shoulders and surpressed a groan. A traffic jam.

"A jam... would have thought..?" Tea absently said. If anything was bad it was being stuck in a traffic jam in a car that was driven by Seto Kaiba. Kaiba just banged the palm of his hand against the stiring wheel and then just grumbled. Tea decided then to ask a question she knew would have a really snappy reply. "...Um.. how long do you think we'll be stuck here...?"

"Considering that this is a jam and maybe hopefully not an accident.. about maybe an hour or hour and half." Kaiba answered rather steady.

"O-Oh..." Tea spoke softly. But her thoughts were along the lines of this. 'WHAT! NOO! I'm stuck in this car with him for that long! Oh man...!'

"Since we might be stuck here... can you call Mokuba and let him know we might be stuck? Here's my phone... you can put it on speaker if you don't understand anything." He held out a cell phone for her to take. Tea was once again surprised by this.

"Er... sure..." She took the phone and went to find Mokuba's number. There was hardly any numbers in the cellphone. The most was two numbers. "...This is your personal cell phone I'm guessing Kaiba?"

"Yeah? What else does it look like?" Replied Kaiba. It was the typical reply.

"Geez.. I was just asking.." Tea stated. "...Er which number do I call?"

"First one Gardner. That's Mokuba's cell phone." Kaiba replied not looking to her.

"..Mokuba has his own cell phone?" Tea asked surprised by this also.

"...Yeah and your point?"

"Nothing..." Tea dialed the number and put the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times before Mokuba's voice finally picked up.

"Yo what's up Seto?" Mokuba said over the other side of the phone.

"This is Tea Mokuba." She replied.

"TEA! Hey what's up!" Said the excited voice of the younger Kaiba. His euthisim was something else that it made Tea smile. She did wish that Kaiba was a lot more like his young brother and not always a grouch.

"Not really anything exciting but I'm letting you know that we might be awhile.. we're stuck in a traffic jam."

"Aww! Really? Aw Tea that sucks... Oh well right? Hey one more thing your cat is so cute! She follows me around everywhere!" Mokuba laughed. "Hey Mittens that's my foot not a cat toy!"

"Sounds like she likes you." Tea smiled. She felt more comfortable talking to Mokuba than Kaiba only because Mokuba was more lively is what she thought.

"Yeah she's so cute Tea." The boy laughed again over the phone. "Well anyways if traffic is really bad...Tell Seto to stay there with you!"

"W-What! Mokuba!" Tea said, glad her face was facing in the elder Kaiba's way. She knew Kaiba glanced in her way, she could feel his gaze on her.

"What? I'm being serious." Said the younger boy with that clear innocence in his voice.

"Nghh..." She nearly facepalmed. Before she knew it she glanced to see one of the elder Kaiba's outstretched hands, she knew that meant he wanted to speak with his young brother.

"...Um... I think your brother wants to talk to you Mokuba..." Tea said as she glanced back to the elder Kaiba.

"Put it on speaker!" The boy shouted. Tea could have sworn there was a hint of glee in his voice. But Tea did just that and put it on speaker then handing it to Kaiba. They weren't moving so it was all good if they were Tea couldn't tell with so much traffic. The elder Kaiba held the phone within his hand between the two of them.

"Now Mokuba... is there something you want to share with me?" Kaiba asked in a cool tone that was also calm.

"Yeah if you can't come back. Stay with Tea!" Tea looked over to the elder Kaiba to see him flush a faint red on his cheeks.

"Mokuba! That won't happen... We will make it back there before dark..." Kaiba managed to say quite level.

"But Seto from what Tea said it seems that traffic jam is pretty bad..." With that Tea almost flinched from Kaiba's very accusing look.

"Mokuba it is not as bad as it should... sometimes girls exagerate."

"Hey! We do not!" Tea snapped.

"Anyways we will be that trapped..." Kaiba finished.

"Er... Seto... I think Tea might be right... Turn on your car radio and listen to the road report..." With that Kaiba handed the phone to Tea and turned on the radio to the road report.

"... Roads closed, the accident was server as police say it was an attack from a crazy man who had shot at two vehicles, now police say if you can get to a hotel or your house for safety til this threat is found and terminated. Lock your doors and windows ladies and gentlemen. And stay safe. Now back to daily road reports -"

Kaiba immediately shut off the radio after that, and looked forward.

"..Kaiba...?" Tea asked.

"This Bandit Keith character is really starting to annoy me..." He said through grit teeth.

"Yeah Seto if you can still hear me just stay with Tea for tonight kay? The mansion will be safe I have the guards on full alert but you both be careful okay? So Seto... protect Tea kay? See you tomorrow then." With that there was a click on the other end of the phone. Tea, without a word, hung up the phone.

"...So... um... you're staying with me... I'm... guessing...? I mean... if you don't want to..." Tea started.

"Tea I'm staying." His bluntness to that had astonished Tea. She looked to him in pure surprise. She knew Kaiba was protective to his brother but to her, it was rare, no, not even that. Tea actually couldn't believe what she was hear.

"Gardner quit gawking. You heard me right, I'll stay with you. Besides I believe the person Keith is after.. is you." Kaiba said again so bluntly. "With you being Wheeler's friend... he will continue to target you until he gets that so called rematch from the mutt."

"..Well.. wow..." was all Tea could say.

"Oh don't be such a fangirl Tea..." Kaiba said with a rather arrogant smirk.

"What! I'm not going to fangirl over you Kaiba! For pete's sake..." Tea huffed and sat back into the car seat. Kaiba laughed. As the traffic moved slowly they got redirected down a different route but at the same it was a short cut to Tea's house. It was quiet on the way there. But as they arrived Kaiba parked his car on the other side as to not draw attention to himself. As they both headed to her house. Tea got her key out and unlocked the front door while Kaiba stood beside her glancing around. Finally after fumbling with the lock she got the door unlocked and then allowed herself and Kaiba in. Kaiba walked in closely behind her and she shut the door and locked it. She looked around to see that her house was still the same when she left it.

"...Well... I guess... welcome to my house Kaiba..." Tea said however her thoughts were quite different. 'I was never planning to show my house to the arrogant Seto Kaiba!'

"...Hmm... it's a nice place.. you keep it tidy. Do... you just live here by yourself?" Kaiba asked, looking around.

"Yeah... well no... well... it's both to be honest.. I live with my mom and my cat... but... my mom... is always gone... on her so called business trips and she's gone for months on end... so... really I'm by myself most of the time.." Tea shrugged.

"...So... your mother just... leaves you...?" Kaiba asked again turning to her.

"Yeah... she leaves a note... heh heh... she..." Tea stopped and shook her head with a small smile, yet deep down she knew it was a sad smile. "...Never mind... It's nothing... W-Well... do you want anything to eat..? I can cook anything here well... only if we have it."

"..Tea... I have time.." She turned to see him sit down on her couch and then he patted the seat next to him. She gave him a confused look, she had never seen this side of Kaiba before. "...So... let's talk."

~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~000000~~~

So there's another update done. I hope I did alright with it.

Reviews are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm bombarding you with updates! I hope to get all my stories updated sooo here's a long awaited update.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy!

~0000000~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~

Tea continued to look at the Kaiba corp CEO, she really didn't figure him one to listen. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Are you going to sit or do I have to drag you here to sit?" He asked levelily. Tea shook her head and went to sit down next to the CEO. It was the first she actually felt nervous about talking with him about something that was a bit personal. She knew what life was like with her mother. She loved her mother but she knew life with her was tough. Her reasons were personal.

"..Okay... I'm sitting here." Tea said looking to him. 'Sitting here next to him in my house... can this get any more awkward?'

"Yes now speak." The elder Kaiba said bluntly.

"Eh?" Tea said looking to him confused.

"I can see it not only in your face but in your voice that talking about your personal life bothers you." Kaiba stated bluntly. "Does it relate to why you're always trying to be a goodie-two shoes."

Tea glared at him mildly for that one, but it didn't seem to faze the elder arrogant Kaiba. Tea wasn't too thrilled though with him trying to pry into her personal life. She looked to her lap afterwards, her personal life she even kept from her friends. Tea loved her mom and her friends knew that much but they didn't know how her mother was.

"Tea?"

"Fine since you're... so persistant about it... Look I don't share my personal life with anyone... not even my friends."

"You don't? That's honestly surprising. Aren't you close with the geek squad?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah but... I don't tell them my whole personal life. All they know is I live with my mom and I love her... but they don't know anything beyond that. They don't know the whole truth... I don't tell them... I do love my mom but... what she does... I can't... bring it up to tell them.. I have my reasons." Tea explained.

"Why don't you tell me what you won't tell them." Kaiba started.

"Why should I Kaiba?" Tea snapped.

"Because maybe I can relate... Tea you know Mokuba and I were adopted into the Kaiba family. We weren't orginally born into this family. We were adopted into it. The head man that adopted us I had to win a chess game with him in order for him to adopt me and my brother. I won of course as you can tell.. but that man was ruthless, he was very very hard on me. It was though what made me what I am today. I take guff from no one. Losing to me is not an option." Kaiba explained.

"I can tell... Gozaburo Kaiba... sounds ruthless... and mean..." Tea said.

"He was tough. He had a harsh way to get things done." Kaiba stated. "But enough about me, I'm here listening to YOUR story now Tea... start with the beginning if you have to."

"... Okay... how about I start with how my parents met." Tea said still looking to her lap.

"Your father? Is he still alive..? Let me guess he was a sort of scum bag?" Kaiba said.

"My father was NOT a scumbag!" Tea snapped defensively and glared at the elder Kaiba. "My father was a good caring man! He was a role model for me, he's the reason I am the way I am today... He died when I was five..."

Kaiba did look at her surprised, to hear her sound so defensive especially to him. But he continued to listen after seeing the fire light up in Tea's eyes.

"... My parents.. it wasn't my dads fault I know that but... he was such a good natured man... he cared about anything and bared through anything... My parents were still in high school... well my dad was... My mom was a highschool flunky... she... always skipped, smoked, drank while underage, did everything that was wrong... still it's true.. she did other things I can't say but yeah. My dad was number one in his class kinda like you and me. But he was so good natured and one night he offered to drive her home seeing on the corner drunk like no tomorrow. He offered to walk her home, anything to get her to be safe. My parents were young when I was born. Heck.. My mom is in her earlier thrities still... that should say a lot." Tea explained looking to her lap. She had no idea how surprised Kaiba was.

"Yes... Kaiba my parents were teens. My mom was seventeen and my dad was eighteen. My dad had no recollection of what happened, he was drunk and not on purpose I know. He found out what he did and... offered to marry my mother at the age after they found out she was pregnant with me. He was so good about it that... he promised to take care of her. Her parents rejected her... my grandparents won't even speak to her or of her. She was the rebel.. and she came from such a good family... why she did what she did is still beyond me. But... my dad finished highschool while his parents took care of his schooling finances. He wasn't from a rich family nor was he that poor. He got through highschool with a dilpolma. But... he never got to go to college for two different reasons. He wanted to support his family yes... so he had to get a job a very hard working job that didn't pay that much but it was enough..."

"Wait didn't his parents help?" Kaiba asked.

"No... they... they went into debt I heard... but they encouraged him to go on. He did... and he did his best at it." Tea said, a small smile creeping onto her face. 'He was the best dad I ever had...'

"...Tea.." Kaiba sounded speechless.

"..I-I'm letting it all out now so... yeah... anyways... my dad took a hard working job and took good care of my mom. He was able to buy a house from the apartment he and my mom were renting out. Yeah... the first year I was born I lived in an apartment.. a really broken down one. I remember." Tea explained. "My dad... was so... so overjoyed to have a baby girl.. he took care of me like I was the most precious thing ever..."

She heard Kaiba say nothing so she continued on.

"...You see it was him that taught me to walk, crawl, talk... he read to me, he took care of me... my mom... apparently now started getting a gambling problem as well... she had no job. But... she would play with me when I was two and three... only until she told me she was getting to tired. But I loved her. I... had to learn how to cook but you know.. my dad would show me that too. My dad... oh... he... he worked two jobs... two different jobs... he had no time for himself... after he came home one night from work... I was three at the time.. I asked him to tell me a story about what he wanted to do... he smiled and put everything down, and pulled me onto his knee. He told me.. he wanted to be an actor... wanted to be a dancer. It was his life long dream but he put it all aside when I came along... because he said... I was his treasure. I wanted to help my dad out as much as possible. When I turned four.. I started noticing how... how tired he looked.. strained... he was having health problems. But he pushed forward and did his best. I didn't go to preschool, I was smart back then... and don't you laugh at me Kaiba..!" Tea said glancing once to the CEO, but he looked content listening to her life story. "...So... what I did was... I started cleaning around the house and... I went to the neighbors and asked if I could clean for them. I told them I was helping my dad... I helped gather money that way too. Just for him..."

"..." Kaiba was still speechless. Tea once again continued on.

"He was... so proud.. so happy.. he said I was turning into another him. That made me happy... I mean he was my role model, I loved him more than anything. I loved my mom too don't get me wrong. But... when I turned five... everything went down hill... I watched him grow worse until one night... he came home.. I finished cleaning the house while my mom was out. I greeted him... he looked so pale... I asked him what was wrong... he told me it was nothing to worry about... it wasn't even two minutes later he collapsed.. my dad's health had dramatically declined... My mom wasn't home and I... I called the emergency line... I was scared... my dad was dying... After that he was rushed to the hospital... the police there offered to take me there... I immediately went with them... I stayed with my dad by his bedside that night with my mom coming in crying... she never expected that to happen either... I wouldn't leave his bedside... the only times I did... were to go to the restroom and... to clean up.. that was it. I barely ate... I sat there holding his hand. He only briefly woke up looked to me... and told me he was proud of me.. and how much he loved me... he went into a brief coma... before he died two hours later..."

"...Tea.." She heard Kaiba say.

"...At the funeral and after it... I stayed by his grave... My mom had to carry me home afterwards... I still visit him. But now... I made a promise to myself... I want to fulfill my dad's dream.. I was going to become a dancer for him... but things got out of hand and.. I... had to take a job undercover as well... I'm paying my own school tution."

"...Where is your mother in all of this!" Kaiba asked suddenly. "She... should be taking care of you...!"

"Please Kaiba... my mom has had a hard enough time... I do everything for her. She hasn't gotten a good job yet but I know she will. She'll be on her feet in no time! Until then... I take care of anything. Sure I get mad time to time when she leaves for... months at a time but I bet she has a reason for it... e-every once in awhile she'll come back home with... a random guy she met... I keep my distance.. I mean... everytime she had a guy over... I'd... go spend a night at a small cheap motel... it gives her some space. I respect that. I want to take care of my mom as my dad did... and.. I'll do it by golly...! I can push through and make everything worth it!" Tea said. She felt proud of herself for what she was doing. She worked hard at what she did. She always was cheerful and encouraging for her friends.

"...But... the house whose..?" Kaiba questioned.

"My... grandparents. I feel bad they have to so.. I want to make it up to them. They've been good to me when I do see them. They refuse to speak to my mom but me.. I think they have a soft spot for me."

"...Holy..." Was all the elder Kaiba brother could say.

"It's life Kaiba... not all of us get stuff handed to us on a silver platter.." Tea said.

"I know that." Kaiba mildly snapped back. It wasn't his usual snapback so Tea looked at him to see him rubbing his forhead.

"Er... Kaiba you okay?" Tea asked.

"...I never knew someone actually had that hard of life... I guess I can relate to you..." Kaiba said leaning back into the couch.

"...Ookay...?" Tea said, as she looked back to her lap. But remembering everything made her sad, she felt like crying all of a sudden. She missed her dad more than anything. Tears must have welled up in her eyes as her vision blurred. She closed her eyes going to wipe at her eyes but suddenly she was pulled into a hug. Something that took her off guard, she was getting hugged by the one person she didn't expect it from.

The Seto Kaiba, the cold, arrogant man... was hugging her.

~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~

Well here you go! I don't know if you would call the ending a cliffy but... it makes everyone wait for more. Ha ha ha.. Cliff hangers do like me for some odd reason. Anyways.. I hope I did alright on this chapter.

Reviews are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy smokes... so sorry this took so long. But I'm back! Not dead see? I haven't been zombiefied... anyways..

Real reason. College keeps me uber busy. I'm on break so it's major updating.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~0000~~~~~00000~~~~

Tea was in complete surprise. She wasn't sure why she was getting hugged especially by Kaiba of all people.

"K-Kaiba...?" She asked still really confused.

"So you sacrificed everything for your own mother... and she hasn't done a thing for you? I must say... I do commend you greatly. I never gave you any credit of being this kind of person because you hung out with those geeks." She heard him say.

"They're not geeks!" She argued. He pulled back and looked to her. She was surprised to see such a soft expression on his face.

"You're holding everything back. I can see it because I know that look all to well." He pointed out. She blinked and opened her mouth to argue but she shut it again with nothing to counter. She knew deep down he was right. She looked down and away from his gaze to think. She did go through a lot and it didn't seem to hit her til now. She did everything she ever could for her family and now... maybe it was weighing down her shoulders. She bit her lip fighting back the instinct to cry. But it was hard now. It was weighing on her mind very heavily. And it hurt.

"Easy Tea just let it go." She heard Kaiba say. And finally all the barriers of putting on a happy face were breaking. She then felt tears roll down her cheeks. It wasn't long before she started to cry. Before she knew it she threw herself into the Kaiba's grasp. Everything was like a brick wall that fell apart. But deep down she never expected to break down in front of the Kaiba. The arrogant Seto Kaiba who always harped at her and her friends, always called them Yugi's little cheerleaders. This arrogant and selfish man she thought he was, was actually comforting her through this. She ended burying into his arms and staying there letting herself cry as she felt the comfort. She would never let herself cry like this not even in front of her friends at least. But to cry like this in front of her best friends rival didn't really help her case but at this point she couldn't stop herself now. All she knew was that it was hard.

~~~~ An hour later~~~

Tea felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was slumped into the support that did hold her up. She had gotten everything she had bottled out of her chest. She was relaxed that she just about forgot whose arms she was still in.

"...Do you feel better now that is off your chest?" Asked the familiar voice of Kaiba. Tea nodded slowly. Before finally realizing it was indeed Seto Kaiba. She nearly bolted up but the strong arms kept her from doing so. She did get out of Kaiba's grip hiding behind her bangs, her face beet red.

"Y-Yeah I feel better..." She said barely regaining her composure.

"Good... What a sight to see Yugi's little cheerleader cry and fall into my arms." He said with a smirk and also leaning back. Tea made a squeak and glared at him but her face being as red as a rose.

"N-Now you hear here Kaiba!" She started to snap back.

"Ain't that cute you're blushing." He said.

"S-Shut up!" She snapped re-hiding her face behind her hair and her hands in pure embarrassment. She had the feeling he wouldn't let her live that down. However.. she felt a pair of hands gently grab her wrists. It surprised her a little bit to see her hands being pulled from her face. She was still red in the face.

"You're acting as if it's suppose to be a bad thing." Kaiba said looking to her seriously. She was surprised by his comment. She seemed to blush deeper.

"K-Kaiba..." Tea was near speechless.

"What is it Gardner?" He asked.

"You... You never... comment anyone... not like that..." She started to say. "At least not that I've heard."

"Oh really Gardner?" He said.

"Y-Yes..! Really...!" She snapped back. Kaiba just smirked and didn't release her hands which made Tea really unsure of him. "..Okay you can let go of my hands now..."

"Oh really?" He said almost slyly. Tea didn't like his tone.

"Seriously... Kaiba let go of my hands..." She said. She was very worried about what he would do considering they were alone but she knew how to fight if she needed to.

"Actually better idea..." He smirked and before she knew it he did something that almost seemed completely out of character. She squeaked as he tackled her on the couch. She was completely taken off guard by his sudden action. She squirmed but he basically held her there.

"K-K-Kaiba! What are you doing!" She squeaked when she couldn't move.

"It's a little payback from when you pinned me in the limo." He said simply.

"WHAT!" Tea shouted.

"Don't yell I can hear you just fine." He said.

"Seto Kaiba get off me!" Tea snapped at him squirming to get free. He wrestled with her and kept her pinned. She made a frustrated whine when she couldn't get the upper hand. She had before so why not now?

"Say the magic word Gardner." He taunted.

"Kaiba!" She snapped. She wasn't in a good position to kick him off either as he kept her there. "Let me up!"

"Ah-ah. That's not it Gardner." He teased.

"W-What do I do to make you get off of me?" She said grudgily.

"Oh I'm not sure...~" He said.

"Kaiba..!" She said again. She knew her face was red as it could be. She was embarrassed and slightly nervous in her position.

"That's not it." He said leaning towards her. She squeaked.

"T-Then what...!" She studdered.

"Say you give up.~" He said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry what?" She said suddenly confused. She blinked a few times before Kaiba pulled a hand back from pinning her to laugh outloud. He then got up and leaned back against the couch laughing. Tea was surprised as she had never heard him laugh like this. In a way... it was nice to hear this. She made a small embarrassed smile to hear him laugh as such.

"...What I say something funny?" She asked.

"Your face! Tea Gardner your expression!" He laughed. She giggled a little bit. She had to admit after everything that had happened with her breaking down in front of him this was a nice change in pace.

"Well you know I never heard you laugh like this." She said.

"Oh really Gardner?" He said after calming down. He looked to her with a smirk as she finally sat up sitting on her knees looking at him.

"Yeah. It is." She said poking him once in the chest. He just gave her a look. Before giving her a light smirk.

"Well... you feeling any better now?" He asked. Tea thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I guess I do now... You know for you I would have never thought I would be letting my emotions out or you acting like a therapist. I mean... you don't like me or my friends." She said.

"Your friends I don't like. I never said that about you." He said.

"Really? I don't know about that Kaiba. You really gave me the impression that you didn't like me one bit." She said folding her arms. "Besides you called me annoying."

"Well you are." He countered.

"Oh thanks Kaiba." She said puffing her cheeks and looking away from him. She heard him chuckle, she heard him taking off his trench coat but she didn't look at him. But then once more she felt herself tackled down by Kaiba. She squeaked before suddenly laughing. He was tickling her. Another trait that was so out of character for him. She kept laughing as she continued to get tickled mercilessly. She would have never thought that she would see this side of Seto Kaiba but she did.

~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~00000~~~~00000~~~~~0000~~~~

Well I know I know. Kaiba seems OC but I sorta wanted him to relate to Tea's situation or well at least understand it...

... Okay shutting up now.

Anyways I hope it was good.

Reviews are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Yes I am NOT dead! I'm just been ubber busy. So yeah this is a quick update. Okay guys I'll explain what's been happening. One I need to find time for stuff like Fanfiction and what not. Second, I gotta be in that mood... I get writers block from time to time. Three.. Sometimes I forget but mostly it's because my time gets occupied by homework, studies and college. So yeah I will update from time to time but it might be slow because I have a lot going on. So be patient with me kay? Awesomeness.

Well a little bit on this chapter. Okay I'm not sure if I kept these two in character or not... it's been awhile. Heh heh... So yeah if they seem out of character feel free to comment on that. I tried to keep them somewhat in character. Anyways..! I'm done rambling on so...

ENJOY!

~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~00000~~~~

After awhile Tea was just relaxing back on the couch, letting the earlier moments race through her head. Kaiba was relaxed into an armchair with his legs crossed and arms folded. She still had a hard time believing that she would see such a fun side of Kaiba but yet she did. It was actually a nice change of pace in which she probably wouldn't see much of. But she witnessed a rare moment, perhaps he was that way with Mokuba at his home. Tea looked back forward and closed her eyes for a moment relaxing again. It didn't last long when she shot up from her relaxed position remembering something.

"Shoot! Oooohhh..." She slapped her forehead. Kaiba just raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "I'm sooo horrible..."

"What?"

"I didn't even make dinner for us! No worries I will!" She said before getting up. Kaiba kept giving her a look. "Anything you want in particular?"

"...I'm not picky.." He stated.

"Okay! I'll be right back." With that she made her way into the kitchen. She went through everything getting out neccessities to make a good meal. Bringing out a frying pan and a cooking pan knowing what she was going to make. She reached for the food supplies she would need to cook with to make a good meal. She had no idea she was being watched as she was getting everything together. She went to reach for something that was a bit up high in a cabinet. She got to her tip toes to reach for it but she was surprised when a different hand beat her to it. She looked slightly over her shoulder to see Kaiba behind her had gotten it for her. He set it down on the counter. She couldn't make sense of this... rather new side of Kaiba she had never seen it.

"Um... T-Thanks.." She said almost a little unsure.

"You're a bit shorter than you think Gardner." He said walking away.

"I'm sorry I'm not freaking tall!" She snapped back puffing out her cheeks.

"Well... your downfall." He said bluntly.

"Whatever..." She said before pausing. "Hey.. Kaiba..."

"What?" Kaiba said back.

"You um... you want to help out or.. not?" She asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. She half expected him to snap back saying it wasn't his job to cook when he had people to do it for him. However... she didn't get that reply, it was quiet for a bit.

"..Sure what do you want me to do?" He asked. In total surprise she looked at him as if he had suddenly transformed like the princess and the frog affect. Like he was something completely different now. He didn't have his trench coat on as well so that was even stranger to see almost. As if he could feel eyes on him, Seto Kaiba turned and looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Er... nothing um... could you get water boiling for me?" She asked.

"What you think I rely on butlers?" He asked as if nailing the issue right on the head. Tea made a squeak as if she had been caught.

"Well uh..."

"I guess I can see where you can think that... but honestly I really don't. Only when I'm not present in the mansion do they go to work.. however... I do more work on my own. Not just company work... unless I get busy then I do rely on them. What you thought me to be a rich little snob as I bet your geeks think I am?" He said.

"Um... First off I knew you were rich but... you acting like a normal person is a different story Kaiba!" Tea countered. "Seriously..."

"Well you learn." He said. "You're not half bad... for being a cheerleader to that group of geeks."

"Are we really going to go over this again...? They're not geeks. They're good guys." She said. She went to work prepping some of the veggies she chose out. Somehow the thought Kaiba cooking almost put a rather funny image in her mind. She almost giggled outloud at the image of the Seto Kaiba wearing a chef apron holding a ladel.

"What they are to you is different then what they are to me. And they are geeks to me. You don't like it to bad Gardner." He said.

'Okay... maybe he hasn't changed at all...' She thought. 'He is something else... a jerk maybe.. a CEO... a top duelist.. but... you know he has a side he doesn't show to much... which... he might not show again.'

"What? You giving up?" She heard him say. There had to be an arrogant smirk on his face to which Tea made an irratated face to which he knew he couldn't see.

"No I'm choosing to keep my mouth shut." She said.

"Well this outta be interesting." He teased. This was new to her. All over again Kaiba was surprising her.

"Okay... what's the catch?" She finally said.

"What catch? What on earth are you talking about?" Kaiba questioned. Tea turned around to see him actually helping out preparing the water and doing then some. Still it was surprising but she had the feeling there was a lot more to come.

"You're acting all nice to me... you're not... well... don't you hate me like my friends or well... extremely dislike me?" She asked. There was a pause where Kaiba seemed to be thinking for a moment. She watched him to see what his answer was.

"I don't hate you nor dislike you. I just don't like your friends... they're morons for all I care. It's your choice to hang out with those geeks but that does not mean I don't hate you. I never said I liked you either. It's neutral." He explained.

"You don't like me yet you don't have that certain... affection is what I'm calling it. So the feeling with me is neutral? Okay explain THAT one to me." Tea asked.

"You should know. All I know is you don't like me. So what reason is there?" He said giving her a look with an raised eyebrow. "Or do you?"

"Hmmm..." Tea had to think for a minute. "Well... I don't hate you if that's what you're saying yet I can't say that I like you. It's sorta... well you more kinda get on my nerves with your uptight attitude. But really that's it."

"Interesting. What annoys you about my attitude?" He asked.

"Well... you always act all high and mighty. Like you're on your high horse or something like that. Yet... some part of me says you're just keeping that up. You... don't have many friends but you have your brother. That seems to be the only time you show... that other side." She explained.

"I do have a reason for that. I don't trust many people. Besides I thought our childhood was rough, what do you expect with a tyrannical sort of man being your adopted father? You expect me to trust anyone but myself and Mokuba the only real family I have? I think not Tea. Perhaps I always thought my life was rough... until I heard yours. Then..." He seemed to falter for a moment, something odd coming from him. Tea listened. "Then I realized.. I wasn't alone."

". . ." She didn't want to interrupt him. She paused in what she was doing to listen to him. She then figured if he listened to her story.. she would listen to his.

"I find it strange that it's you I'm able to... well say this out loud. Don't get used to it Gardner. It doesn't change anything, I'm not going to become one of your geek squad. I'm not an idiot Gardner, I don't believe in a lot of things. I like to keep it that way." He said bluntly.

"Hmm.. so... wait... are you... saying you might actually trust me?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked more curious sounding.

"Maybe.." She said. 'Okay... maybe he's not that bad when you get to know him a little bit... I thought this night would be a total nightmare being around him. Well... we always bicker though... but this is nice, we're actually talking...'

"What are you? One of those therapists. Might be an interesting job for YOU Gardner." Taunted Kaiba.

'Oh he did not..' She thought. "Excuse me I do not want to be a therapist! What makes you think I suit that position!?"

"Well.. you seem to lecture people on advice, you listen to people's problems,... and what else am I missing? Oh yes. You also seem to sit people down in order to get them to talk. The only things you're missing are glasses, a notepad, a pen and the saying 'And how does that make you feel?'" Kaiba said looking at her and smirking. She fumed.

"Oh you just did not!" She said.

"What you going to lecture me Gardner? You're Yugi's little cheerleader, your friendship speeches don't affect me." He still taunted.

"You're pushing it Kaiba..." She warned going back to fixing the veggies to prepare cooking.

"What you going to lecture me?" Kaiba still taunted.

"Keep pushing it Seto..." Tea warned again, this time preparing to cook.

"Do NOT use my name." Kaiba stated.

"Or what?" Tea said now cooking the meal. She kept to cooking Kaiba didn't answer but she knew whatever he wanted to do. Within a few good minutes a well cooked meal was and she started to set it out. Once she was finished she did not expect Kaiba suddenly to grab her and drag her out of the kitchen. She squealed in surprise and struggled kicking her legs out.

"Kaiba what the heck!?" She snapped. Before then she knew it she was thrown to the couch. She struggled to sit up and disrayed she glared at the elder Kaiba.

"Do not use my first name Gardner. Mokuba is the only one that can use it." He warned. She glared at him.

"Oh so you don't want anyone else to use it?"

"I'm not fond of people whom using my first name... unless I am close with them like I am with Mokuba." He stated.

"OH so I have to earn it? FINE!" She argued and surprisingly tackling him to the ground. Mentally she couldn't figure out why she wanted to earn that right but... wrestling was probably not the best way to go about it. She did wrestle him on the ground but there was more struggle to win in this case. Tackling him to the ground may not have been the best idea. But she was fairly strong but it didn't help the fact that he was too. She fought to win in this wrestling match even if she was struggling at this point. It was a long time before Kaiba finally managed to pin her to the ground, she struggled to get the upper hand again but she wasn't successful.

"I win. That means you will not use my first name Tea." He said nearly getting right in her face. She decided to be testy.

"What are you going to do if I do use it? SETO?" She said.

"Tea don't you go there..." He warned.

"Why not SETO?" She said again. He got right in her face at that. "Try and stop me SETO!"

"You are pushing it!" He said.

Now this turned into a determined staring contest, no one said a word. But then it fell into an awkward silence. Tea started to realize how they were positioned and started feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn't until the abrupt pain in her side got her attention to where she couldn't say anything.

"Ow!" She said in response. Kaiba got off her at that. "No it's my side.."

"Right the stitching... Idiot you should have remembered that..." He reprimanded. He sat across from her now as she sat up gingerly touching her side. As she touched her side she started to wonder what would have happened if things went further with their argument. She wanted to ask but held her tongue. She had the feeling a long awkward silence was coming around the corner.

~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~0000000000000~~~~~~

~Whew... Okay so that's ONE chapter done. Yeah and also guys. I will update some of the other stories... WHEN I have time. It's that sorta... on and off thing. I will be sure to so don't worry. None of the stories are dead just... slow updating. Well everyone I hope you have a wonderful day!

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
